<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Steps by danime25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532084">Baby Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/danime25'>danime25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Shower, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles/Golden Deer Joint Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/danime25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Byleth are half surprised by a generous baby shower from Byleth's former students and Claude's friends. And Lorenz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously, this was my first fic I wrote for the fire emblem fandom when I hadn't gone through the painstaking process of doing every route and romancing nine people. But still I thought I'd publish this because I'm trying to finish up my WIP since I have some creative juice. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” Claude sighs, carefully placing his hand on his fiancé’s back, “This might just be our most difficult battle yet. Are you ready for this?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m ready.” Byleth replies<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. Here we go.” Claude opens the door and smiles as everyone is there<br/>
<br/>
“Congratulations!” Hilda, Lysithea and Marianne cheer as the couple steps into the room. Claude rests his face against the carefully styled hair of his beloved as he held her in his arms. They walk over to the chairs set up for them.<br/>
<br/>
“So, what is it?” Lorenz asks, taking a sip from the tea that was on a table across the room<br/>
<br/>
“I… I beg your pardon?” Claude raises an eyebrow<br/>
<br/>
“Are you two going to have a boy or a girl?”<br/>
<br/>
“We don’t know yet.” Byleth says<br/>
<br/>
“You look pretty big; you might be having twins.” Raphael suggests<br/>
<br/>
“What? No way.” Claude scoffs<br/>
<br/>
“He’s right.” Byleth smiles at Claude<br/>
<br/>
“What?!” Everyone exclaims<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh. I only brought one axe.” Hilda sighs softly<br/>
<br/>
“Well congratulations.” Marianne smiles gently<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you everyone.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well. I also only brought one gift, so I apologize professor, Claude. So, I will have to bring another lance.”<br/>
<br/>
“You brought my child… children, weapons?” Claude sighs to himself<br/>
<br/>
“At least mine is stuffed!” Hilda scoffs<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you. I’m sure my babies will love it.” Byleth steps in to prevent an argument of her former class<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, then open everything!” Ignatz smiles<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah c’mon teach!” Leonie cheers her on<br/>
<br/>
“What gift should… Okay. Well we know what that lance is. Thank you, Lorenz.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re welcome.” He smiles at the couple<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. Now…. whose gift should we open. Marianne, would you mind?” Claude asks, reaching a hand out for her box<br/>
<br/>
“Not at all.” She smiles and hands them the box. They open it up to see a variety of onesies for a baby, “I apologize, like everyone else I was under the impression you were only having one child so I couldn’t bring more…”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s alright, thank you. We greatly appreciate the thought.” Byleth assures her<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Professor.” She smiles back at her former teacher<br/>
<br/>
“Would you like mine next?” Raphael offers his box and Byleth nods, she unwraps it and inside are two armored bears, “I thought you might need an extra if I was right and you were having twins… if not then the baby would have an extra.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, they’re so fluffy, thank you.” Byleth smiles and hands the box to Claude, who after putting it down makes a note for reference when writing thank you notes<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not much… but here’s my gift for you.” Ignatz offers his box to Byleth and waits<br/>
<br/>
“Oh! It’s those little socks!” She fawns over all the adorable patterns and designs of the set of socks he gave them. Marianne carefully offers her hand to look at the little booties and Byleth hands her a pair.<br/>
<br/>
“These are adorable aren’t they Lorenz?” She mentions off-handedly<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. Yes dear.” He smiles at his wife<br/>
<br/>
“Here’s my gift Professor. Personally, I think Captain Jeralt would want this for his grandchild.” Leonie smiles as she hands off her gift. Byleth unwraps it and sees a set of bottles<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Leonie.”<br/>
<br/>
“No problem Professor.”<br/>
<br/>
“You already know what my gift is, but you should totally open it next.” Hilda smiles<br/>
<br/>
“Alright.” Byleth takes the box from Hilda and unwraps the knitted axe<br/>
<br/>
“I can make another one for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Hilda.” Claude smiles and squeezes the stuffy a little bit<br/>
<br/>
“Well there’s no need in unwrapping mine. I’ll have someone send another over once I return to Gloucester.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well thank you… Lorenz.” Claude takes a deep breath as he thanks Lorenz for the ill-fitting gift for a newborn baby, “I wonder where everyone else…”<br/>
<br/>
“Everyone else?” Byleth asks<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, everyone else from our class back in the day.” As if on cue, everyone who Byleth had brought into the golden deer house came in with presents<br/>
<br/>
“Teach! How are you doing?” Sylvain wraps an arm around Byleth and hugs her before Claude almost steps in to keep him from going overboard with his hug<br/>
<br/>
“You look like you’re doing well Professor.” Mercedes smiles<br/>
<br/>
“You are looking very well.” Petra goes to hug Byleth and Byleth returns the hug<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Professor.” Ashe greets softly<br/>
<br/>
“We didn’t bring much, but the students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus brings their best wishes to the couple.”<br/>
<br/>
“As do the Imperial Students.” Bernadetta says, speaking for the group<br/>
<br/>
“You should definitely open our gifts first.” Ferdinand boasts a little bit<br/>
<br/>
“I just think you’ll greatly appreciate what we brought for you.” Mercedes smiles<br/>
<br/>
“Can I unwrap these?” Claude asks his wife and she nods. He goes to open the gift from the former Holy Kingdom first and sees they brought a crib, decorated with the crest of flames.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, that’s so pretty!” Lysithea gasps, looking at it<br/>
<br/>
“I helped decorate it.” Mercedes mentions, “Annette did most of the work though.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re being too modest.” Anette shrugs off the praise<br/>
<br/>
“Our turn.” Ferdinand smiles and offers the gift to Byleth and Claude<br/>
<br/>
“We wanted something at least a little practical.” Dorothea chips in, speaking with her hands<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, just open it already Professor!” Leonie half-heartedly whines and Byleth quickly unwraps it<br/>
<br/>
“Oh… diapers, thank you. God knows we’ll need them.” Byleth smiles and hugs the students from the Black Eagle house<br/>
<br/>
“Now, my favorite part of the party.” Claude sighs happily, “Anyone who isn’t my wife, or my children, get out of my house.” He shoos everyone out of his place before walking back into the now empty living room and sees Byleth resting against the arm of a chair “You tired?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” Her eyes flutter, trying to stay up as she finishes her thought<br/>
<br/>
“Here, let me help you.” He offers his hand and wraps an arm underneath hers to help her get to their bedroom. With being the king of Almyra, it was hard for him to get a quiet moment with her like this in Fódlan, but he enjoyed the moments when he could. “Byleth… I love you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too.” She presses her lips onto Claude’s nose, and he smiles<br/>
<br/>
“You mean the world to me.” He whispers softly while he runs a thumb over her cheek, “The day that we have our children is going to be the happiest day of my life.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t wait.” She holds onto Claude, forcing him to lie in bed with her<br/>
<br/>
“Love you By.” He hums softly as he knew that his wife would be somewhere between unconsciousness at the moment. After waiting until she was as still as rock, he got up and turns off the light. After all, Byleth needed to get all the sleep she could before their children were born.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>